1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shift operating device, particular a bicycle shift operating device configured such that it can be mounted to a handlebar of a bicycle and serving to operate a bicycle shifting device capable of being electrically controlled.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Recently, bicycle gear shifting control systems have been extensively redesigned so as to be electrically operated.
In particular, bicycle gear shifting systems have been proposed that are electrically powered and configured to be controlled electrically so as to change among a plurality of shift positions. This kind of electrically powered gear shifting device is operated with a shift operating device that can be mounted to a handlebar (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-267002). A conventional shift operating device for such an electrically powered bicycle shift operating device is intended to be used with an externally mounted bicycle shift operating device having front and rear derailleurs that can be controlled electrically. Similarly to cable-type shift operating devices, the conventional shift operating device has a shift operating device for the rear derailleur arranged on one side of the handlebar and a shift operating device for the front derailleur arranged on the other side of the handlebar. Each of the shift operating devices has two vertically arranged switches, one for upshifting and one for downshifting. The switches are, for example, push-button switches and are configured such that the bicycle shifting device shifts one gear in the upshift direction when the upshift switch is pressed and one gear in the downshift direction when the downshift switch is pressed.
With the conventional configuration described above, the bicycle shift operating device changes a shift position by only one gear (moves to the adjacent shift position) each time the shift operating device is operated. Consequently, when a rider attempts to change the shift position by two or more positions at once (change between non-adjacent gears) in order to accelerate or decelerate rapidly, the switches of the shift operating device must be operated multiple times and the gear shift operation becomes troublesome.
Additionally, since the conventional shift operating devices are operated using switches, it is possible for the switches to turn on and off due to vibrations occurring during riding, thus increasing the frequency of unintended gear change operations.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved shift operating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.